Totemic
by DinoBoy13
Summary: Hiccup was a boy when it found him and brought him home with the twins. They weren’t even a fraction of the Totems that they were now apart of. Times were dark and they needed fo rescue the dragons from the world before there were no dragons in it. Can Hiccup do his duty and protect his own, or will coming back to Berk change his path? The Night Fury Totem was meant to be the best


The Sea. It was as blue as it could be. It spanned out for miles and there were hundreds of thousands of miles and it was filled from the tippy top to the deepest of the bottom with hundreds of little creatures and behemoths that shook the earth when the came out from under the sea. But on the sea, there was a gaping hole in the earth. One of the eight that existed in the world. These gaping monostrosoties have existed since the beginning of time.

Out of these holes crawled the animal species that resides were the hole was placed. Out of the whole on the north on the west side of the earth, moose, bison, rams and deers. Out of the hole in south and to the west, there were beautiful parrots, mistic insects, beautiful and venemous snakes and colorful cats.

In the north east, there were small ferrets, dangerous owls and other small animals. Farther east, there were big cats with stripes and beats with long trunks and scaly skin. And in the middle, closest to the equator, there were some of the biggest and most amazing animals on earth. Horses with stripes, cats with big manes and spotted animals with gargantuan necks. But the one in the middle of the sea held wonders that no one could ever imagine. There were scaly beats that breathed fire and boiling water, animals that can blend into their own surroundings, and that have multiple heads.

The realm of the dragons. The dragons were spread all over the earth. They swam in its oceans, they dwelled in its caves, they found homes in its mountains. Their great wings carried them long distances at a time, giving them the ability to travel when and wherever they wished.

But there was also something more magical in the Realm of the dragons, something that was more magical and mystic than the dragons themselves. The Totems. Totems were the human incarnation of the animal itself. When the Totem is born, or in the right situation, a dragon statue comes to life from a statue Totem, finds the human and brings it back to the Realm of the dragons. There were several totems that were left to come alive. The Spine Tail. The Four Wing. The Purple Flame and others.

I'm the temple of the Totems, a giant castle in the middle of the Hidden Dragon World, the King of the Dragon Totems, the Ice Spitter was sitting on a thrown. He was a Caucasian man with big, broad shoulders and he stood as high as seven foot. He had hair that stood up on his head a foot high and he had a white cape that frappes all the way to the floor. He had some of the palest of skins and the bluest of eyes to go on his somewhat square shaped face. Under his cape, he wore a sleeveless tunic made of white feathers that highlighted his buldging arm and his somewhat buldging stomach. His hands were rough and were worked and his feet were bare at the moment. His name was Alpha. Fitting, wasn't it. He was over 700 years old.

He was the oldest of all of the Dragon Totems, which makes it fitting that he would be the king. He watches and trained all of the Totems that came this way and he made sure that they knew how to fight and that they know the mission that they are on. To protect the dragons of the world and to make sure that their legacy can carry on. As of now, he was mulling over if he wanted to get up and do something, or sit there and sleep in his few moments of peace. If he got up and did something, he would be leading a good example for all of the younger Totems that came his way. Or do what he needs to do and rest, which is also a good example.

The second option is the best for everyone. Alpha let his head tip, so that he could drift away into the land of sleep. Dreaming of beautiful women and men that he had romanticized when he was a young rooster. He was going to drift off into a wonderful world, where people were dancing all over and around him.

WREEEEEEEEEEECH*

Alpha startled out of his chair and fell to the floor in confusion. The King jumped onto his two feet and started doing something that only he could do. His transformation.

His back arched forward as a large jump grew from his back. He grew bigger and his muscle mass increased. Patches of his skin became feathery and his spikey hair turned into black and white feathers. His backside became longer and it extended out into a tail that had frills and dorsal plates and out of his cheeks popped sharp tusks that were ten feet long. Out of his sides there were dorsal fins to help him swim and sharp teeth poked out of his mouth. He stopped growing when he reached 100 feet tall. He was the perfect combination between the Ice Spitter and himself.

He walked out of the entrance to his dwelling and went to the only place where that screech could have come from. He dove into the water and started to swim to the under cave that held the Totemic statues. His eyes turned to slits as he swam past multiple dragons that were soaring overhead. There were some Two Faces, Rock Bodies, Spine Heads and other dragons that were swooping over the waters and gliding down past the mushroom like plants. He swam his big body into a cave under the water and when he emerged to the other side and his feet landed on stone blocks that led to a stair case of carved limestone. He transformed back into his human form and he jogged up the stairs in a hurry. Getting up the stairs, he bursted through a pair of doors and opened up a chamber. In this chamber, there was a circle that contained each of the Dragon Totemic statues.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The Purple Flame was gone as was the Two Face. Alpha looked up and saw the two rock statues flying through the air. Alpha jumped onto the rocks of the cave and climbed up and jumped thirty feet a leap to catch up to the stone dragons that were flying away. They burst through the hole in the ceiling. Alpha followed them through the whole and to keep up with them, Alpha grabbed a nearby Mood Changer to catch up to the stone dragons that were flying away. What did the little Mood Changer Totem say her people called these? Hobblegrunts?

The Hobblegrunt understood what the Alpha meant and he began to chase after them. The stone dragons flew past other real dragons that were grazing, fighting, playing and gliding around their home. They flew through the entrance to the giant space at the bottom of the world and went into the egg laying chamber and nursery at the beginnig of the tunnel. Alphas eyes started to glow blue and tatoos around his body had began to alluminate white and the Hobblegrunts body glew in blue because he was urgent for something to happen. The Hobblegrunt made it to the end tunnel and the glowing stopped. The three dragons flew up and through the waterfalls and they flew directly up into the sky. Alpha jumped off of the Hobblegrunt and turned into the mighty Ice Spitter mutant once more and He landed on the rocks st the beginning of the home of the dragons. He jumped in the direction of where the statues went. He landed on the farthest rock in the direction that they were going. He took have one of his gargantuan claws and marked a mark in the direction that they were going.


End file.
